Manacles
by drunk-on-disappointment
Summary: Elsa has had a long night. All she wanted was a simple cup of hot chocolate, but her sister had other plans in mind. Pointless smut, bondage.


The sound of vigorous scribbling was the only thing heard throughout the room, that and the endless tickling of the clock in the corner. With a tired flourish, the Queen of Arendelle signed her name at the bottom of the document for the hundredth time that night.

Or at least it felt like it.

And no matter how many papers she pushed off to the side (all full of various agreements between neighboring countries, requests from her citizens, updates on multiple projects, and many words that made her head pound), she felt that the pile was getting bigger.

Perhaps it was just her unfocused eyes that made the task look more daunting that it actually was. She cursed herself mentally for not taking up Anna's offer to do half of the paperwork.

Elsa had always liked to do this by herself, read through things five times versus the quick glance her sister would give any paper. Elsa liked to be in control but at two in the morning, she no longer cared about that.

All she cared about was her bed. Perhaps a cup of hot chocolate beforehand.

Her hands were stained heavily with black ink, causing dark fingerprints to mark the current trade agreement. Her face was probably stained with ink too, given the amount of times she had stopped her work to rub at her burning eyes.

With a heavy sigh, she dipped her quill in the ink, intending to sign her name at the bottom _again. _Only she succeeded in spilling the ink all over the table and, of course, herself. Thankfully, she was only wearing her nightgown, one that could easily be replaced.

She stood up, cracking her aching back and flexing her stiff joints. The document was splattered with black, as well as the table. The servants would all be asleep, so none would be available to help her clean this mess.

Elsa frowned. The paper was ruined but it was the only one and she found that she didn't care. All of her fucks given had flown out of the window hours ago. She quickly wiped her desk down with a spare towel, not wanting it to stain the fine wood underneath, and decided that she didn't want to screw anything else up.

While she bed looked amazing, she knew she should probably clean herself and the idea of hot chocolate was _very _appealing. After washing her hand and face (and taking her hair out of that accursed braid; honestly, it bugged her to no end some days) she padded lightly down the hallway, stopping briefly outside her sisters room, trying to hear her light snores that were so adorable and irresistible to Elsa.

When none could be heard, she simply shrugged and made her way down the staircase, almost tempted to slide down like her sister, but decided against it because she had already run into her door and tripped over her own feet from lack of sleep.

And she definitely didn't want to explain a twisted back or sprained ankle to her sister by telling her that, _I was sliding down the rails at two in the morning to get hot chocolate and slammed into a suit of armor. _

She approached the door to the kitchen and narrowed her eyes when she heard shuffling coming from the opposite side. She felt her fingers tingle and glow blue slightly as her heart beat increased.

Slowly, she opened the door and almost screamed when she saw the back of her sister, red hair tousled from sleep and slightly poufy. Hearing Elsa's startled gasp, Anna jumped and almost spilled the cup of steaming chocolate in her hands.

Both girls clutched their chests, trying to calm their racing hearts, before breaking out in laughter, Anna throwing back her head and Elsa covering her mouth as giggles escaped both girls.

"Jesus Anna, I thought you were a murderer or something."

"It's a good thing I'm not then, you would've ruined my hot chocolate," Anna smiled, taking a sip of her drink, that wasn't steaming as much as before. Only then did Elsa realize how low the temperature in the kitchen had dropped and she quickly reigned in her powers.

"Sorry," the blonde said, eyes to the ground with her arms wrapped loosely around her stomach. Her sister must have sense the change in her mood because she had set her cup down and was at Elsa's side in an instant, arms wrapped around her older girl.

Elsa quickly reciprocated the gesture, nuzzling her nose in Anna's red hair, breathing in the fresh, summer scent, while the younger girl placed her head in the crook of Elsa's neck.

The two stood like that for a while, reveling in the feeling of the other in their arms, one loving the warmth the other provided while one loved the cold the other offered. Slowly, they broke away and Anna looked at the blonde with a small frown.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elsa shook her head.

Anna narrowed her eyes and flickered her vision to Elsa's hands briefly. "Were you planning to stay up the entire night doing paperwork? When I specifically offered to help? I'm vaguely offended." She finished her speech with a childish stomp, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

Elsa sighed. "I didn't want to you worry about it. It's my job after all."

"And being your sister is my job, which means I worry about you and that gives me the right to help you."

"Really Anna, it's fine. And I wasn't planning to stay up all night, just another hour or so, so I could finish…" Anna cut her off.

"Elsa, you get up at five every morning! And you complain when I try to get you to sleep in! Getting three hours of sleep isn't going to do you any good."

"Stop worrying Anna, really." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "And why are you down here?"

"I wasn't tired." Elsa mumbled something under her breath, walking over to the pantry.

"I also don't have to get up early everyday."

"Waking up before eleven won't kill you."

Anna pouted again. "I would kill my mood. And I know you don't like a grouchy Anna."

Elsa chuckled and set out her own cup, Anna behind her like a lost puppy.

"What are you doing?" Anna said, putting her head on the blonde shoulders, playing with her nearly white hair.

"What does it look like, you dork? I'm making hot chocolate to help me relax."

Anna grew silent, almost contemplative, yet Elsa didn't notice. She was too busy yawning and clumsily making her drink. She was about to take a sip of the steaming liquid when Anna took it from her hands, setting it on the counter next to her own abandoned mug.

"Hey!"

"Oh shush you," Anna counted. She took Elsa's cold hands and started to pull her out of the room.

"Anna! What are you doing?"

"Calm down, Ice Queen. I'm just gonna help you relax." Elsa opened her mouth to protest and Anna stopped, putting a finger against the girl's lips. "This is gonna be fun, I promise. And waaayyy better than hot chocolate."

* * *

"Anna, would you please tell me what we're doing down here." A chill swept through the air and over the two girls, and even though the cold never bothered her, Elsa shivered.

Anna seemed unfazed and dropped Elsa's hand once they came to the beginning of the stone hallway.

"Do you trust me?" She turned to Elsa, a spark of something twinkling in her eyes, but Elsa couldn't identify it. She could barely see anything; half of Anna's face was covered with thick shadows but she knew the bubbly girl was smiling. What kind of smile, she had no idea.

"Of course I do. But I would still like to know-"

"Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Close your eyes," Anna repeated calmly. Elsa, reluctantly, did what her sister told. Anna took hold of her hands again and began leading her down the hallway. Elsa's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Anna stopped and Elsa could hear the creak of a door opening before them, and suddenly she was inside a room with the door closing behind her. She went to open her eyes but then she felt Anna move in front of her.

She could almost hear Anna shaking her head. "Shame on you Elsa. I thought you knew how to follow the rules."

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" the redhead repeated for the second time that night.

"Yes Anna, but honestly-" Elsa started, but stopped when she heard the scrapping of metal against the stone floor.

"Anna?"

"Shhhh…" Anna voice was low, thick, and Elsa felt a familiar heat swirl in the bottom of her stomach. The heat was forgotten when Elsa felt cold metal clamp around her hands, making her shoulders sag with the added weight. She flung her eyes open just as Anna locked her other hand in the unforgettable manacles.

Elsa felt her heart rate pick up, her breathing increase, her chest compress and her stomach clench. She hadn't step foot in this room, let alone the dungeons in general, since the day Hans had captured her, since the day she tasted death on her tongue, both her's and her sister's.

Anna had managed the construction of this cellar, knowing how uncomfortable and downright scared the memories of this room made Elsa. For those exact reasons, she found it hard to wrap her head around why Anna had lead her down here, put her in this room, and chained her up.

Anna must have sensed her discomfort because she lightly grasped Elsa's tense shoulders and rubbed up and down her chilly arms. The temperature in the room had fallen quite significantly and their white breath mixed into one as they stood a foot apart.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like this, but if it gets to be too much, just tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

Elsa eyed her sister. Anna put a hand to her face and Elsa couldn't help but lean towards the warmth. The redhead smiled lovingly at the older woman and backed away, much too fast for Elsa's taste.

"What are you doing?" That seemed to be her new mantra for the night. All of the fear, the sleepiness, was gone as Elsa watched her sister slowly unbutton the front of her nightgown. Every time a clasp was undone, more freckled skin would be revealed, leaving Elsa's mouth more dry and her area between her legs more wet.

"I'm replacing bad memories with good ones, silly." And with that, Anna dropped her gown, standing perfectly naked with the rays of silver moonlight landing on her tanned skin and making her glow with an ethereal light in Elsa's mind.

Elsa's mouth hung open. All shyness for her normally clumsy sister was gone.

Anna met her gaze and smirked, striding over to the spot where the queen was standing, still chained and frozen, swaying her naked hips.

She purred once she reached her sister, who had been staring at Anna's legs, covered in freckles and lean with muscle developed from all of her escapades around the castle and the mountains with Kristoff.

"Cat got your tongue, your majesty?"

Anna stroked Elsa's face gently, causing her to whimper and more heat to coil in the pit of her stomach.

"A-Anna-" the redhead stopped her with a warm finger to her cool lips. She smiled and gripped Elsa's chin lightly, drawing up her face so their eyes connected. Their lips met in a searing kiss and Anna quickly took control, swirling her tongue in Elsa's mouth, biting her lower lip when the older girl tried to take control.

Anna tutted. "You're not in the best position to do that. Let me lead."

She pushed Elsa over to the stiff bed in the corner of the room, chains clinking together as she sat down. Her heart was beating loudly against her ribs, her face was flushed, and the temperate in the room was well below freezing. This only caused Anna's nipples to harden and Elsa's arousal to grow, the ache in her lower regions becoming unbearable.

She whined, deep in her throat, when Anna bent over her, her face inches from hers.

"I'm in control tonight. No talking, no touching," she glanced down briefly at Elsa's hands, "although I don't think you could to that anyway, and no moving, not unless I tell you too."

"Anna-"

She glared at her. "Rule number one Elsa," she said, shaking her head. She bit Elsa's neck roughly. "Don't make me remind you again, or there will be punishment," she whispered, breath and lips hot against Elsa's sensitive skin.

Elsa bit back a moan when Anna kissed her again, grabbing her loose hair and tugging on it hard. Anna's spare hand roamed over her naked arm, causing the older girl to shiver with pleasure and anticipation.

Elsa kissed her sister back forcefully, but always let her have the upper hand, not wanting to break the rules but also mildly curious as to what the punishment would consist of.

She felt Anna straddle her legs and move away from her lips, kissing down her neck and sucking at the particularly tender spot behind her ear and on her collarbone. Elsa moved her head to the side, allowing Anna to have ample amount of room to explore, and bit her lip hard to keep herself from vocalizing.

"Such a good girl Elsa," Anna said, her voice husky as she broke away. Her face was flushed from arousal and Elsa thought no other sight could be so beautiful.

"I think we should get you out of these clothes," Anna said, tugging lightly on her garment. "It would only be fair, after all."

With that, Anna slowly started to unbutton her sister's nightgown from her position on her lap. She broke the straps so she would be able to slide it down her body and Elsa found that she didn't care. It was stained with ink anyway.

Her gown was below her shoulders when Anna pushed her gently down to lie on the bed. Before Elsa could move (and she had been told not to) Anna took her impaired hands and put them over her head, wrapping the chains multiple times around the posts, until Elsa couldn't move even if she wanted too.

"Lift your hips."

Elsa complied and soon she was as naked as her sister lying on the hard bed. Anna straddled her again, her hands running down her sides while she brought their lips together, each girl exploring each other's mouth.

Elsa heard Anna moan, the rumble deep in her chest resonating in Elsa's own as they pressed their fronts together. Elsa's body was on fire. Her sister's light brushes with her fingertips were driving her over the edge and her fingers twitched inside their constraints with the need to touch her sister in return.

Anna's mouth left hers and trailed hot, sloppy kisses down her neck, her shoulders, her chest, until she found her hardened peaks. It took almost all of Elsa's control to keep from moaning when Anna's warm tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking and nipping while her hand kneaded her other breast.

After a few minutes, Anna switched sides, treating the side with the same amount of affection. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek when Anna's heat disappeared and she tasted blood when she felt Anna's lips on her stomach, tongue making her way down to her hipbones.

Elsa instinctively spread her legs when the redhead's fingers grabbed the white hair between her legs, so close to where she needed it.

"You've been good so far. I think you deserve a reward," Anna said, nipping and sucking on her inner thighs.

And with that, Anna buried her face in Elsa's aching center, tasting her sweet arousal. She flicked her clit before thrusting her tongue deep inside of her. Elsa threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream, as she clenched her hands into fists. The pressure was starting to quickly build in her lower stomach, her thighs began to tremble, her stomach clenched and she fought the urge to thrust her hips.

Anna's pace increased, every so often flicking her clit before venturing back down. One more second and she would be there.

Just one more.

And then she moaned.

And everything stopped.

She felt a sharp sting on her hipbone where Anna bit her. "What did I tell you, Elsa?"

Elsa only whined in protest, body tense yet relaxed on the edge of release. Anna grabbed her hair, tilting her head back with a gasp. Elsa could taste herself on Anna as they kissed forcefully.

"I think you need to redeem yourself, hmmm?"

Elsa nodded and was relieved when Anna didn't reprimand her. She only positioned herself above Elsa, giving her a full view of her glistening center. A sharp spike of arousal struck Elsa as the scent of her sister filled her nose.

"Lick."

Her command was low and demanding and Elsa wasted no time, quickly licking and tasting the redhead, her hair tickling her nose. Within a few moments, Anna was grinding on Elsa, head thrown back, chest heaving as a thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead, hips moving in the rhythm of Elsa's tongue.

Elsa felt her sister clench, sending a gush of fluid on her face and in her mouth, and her moan mixed with Anna's. Panting, Anna got off of Elsa and positioned herself on top of her, elbow supporting her as she hovered over the blonde.

She stroked her face again. "I think you have redeemed yourself quite enough to earn your reward."

And with that, two fingers were plunged into Elsa's wet entrance. Anna's free hand covered her mouth as she moved in and out of her, but both girls soon found that they could care less about making sound.

Elsa could feel her release building up again and her body clenched after a particularly eager thrust from Anna, sending her into mind reeling pleasure. Anna kept a constant pace, bringing Elsa to her second orgasm before slowing her pace, allowing her sister to come down from her high.

She smiled, laughing lightly, after a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "More than okay." She paused, glancing to her hands and the manacles. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Anna quickly untied and released her hands, rubbing them with her warm ones after they were freed.

"Don't be. That was amazing." Anna lay back down with her sister, snuggling close while Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Don't you want to go sleep in an actual bed?"

"No," Anna mumbled, her face against Elsa' neck, "'m comfy here."

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Don't care."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you make a good pillow."

With a chuckle, Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head.

_This was definitely better than hot chocolate._

* * *

**So I had once told my innocent self that I would never write smut, but here I am, writing smut, when I really should be studying history. This fandom has corrupted me in so many ways. (Lets hope my family doesn't see this). I also probably, most likely, suck at writing this, since this is my first time, but I thought I would practice because, well, you never know.**


End file.
